Conditions of Love
by The Devils Song
Summary: People say there are limits to love. But is it really a sin to love? Does it matter what your connection is, as long as you give your heart? A series of one-shots on defying the conditons of love. Too much forbidden love is never enough.
1. Related by Law

Conditions of Love  
>Chapter 1<p>

**Title**: Related by Law  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Natsume X Mikan  
><strong>Inspiration<strong>: Is it a sin to love someone dear to you?  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Fluff 

* * *

><p>Condition of Love No.1 - If you're widoweddivorced parents married each other, you can not love each other.

"Mikan, this is your new house. And here is your new father and your new brother."

That was the first time I had met Natsume. I was eight at the time and he was ten. My mother had married to his father and we were siblings, only by law.

But he never treated me as a sister.

I never knew why, and he'd never tell me why. But in a way, I guess I never treated him as a brother either. Sure, I called him my brother and was often asking him for advice, but there was always something deep inside of me that made me want to stop it with all that.

And it was love.

Around the time I turned fifteen, I realised the changes in me. I would brighten up when he came near, my heart would jump out of my chest, my cheeks would light up like a flame and I found myself wishing he would embrace me, treat me as something more. Just by looking at him, I knew what it was like to run a mile.

But my love was forbidden. 

* * *

><p>Knocking on Natsume's door, I opened it only to see a sight that made my heart race.<p>

He was getting changed.

He didn't turn around, so he must not have heard me. I was about to shut the door when he pulled off his shirt and . . . Well, I am a girl, you know. I started longingly at the muscles flexing in his tanned back as he pulled another shirt over his head. Quickly, before he turned around, I quietly shut the door before knocking louder this time.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and saw that he had finished changing.

"Natsume, Mum and Dad just left. They said we should go program the new sprinklers they just put in." He sighed.

"Okay. Let's go then, Mikan." Yeah, that's my name. Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga. And that is my brother-by-law, Natsume Hyuuga.

We walked together to the backyard and sat on the grass near the sprinkler control panel.

"Where's the instruction book?" I handed it to him and he began flipping through it. "Got it. I think I can program this."

Natsume started fiddling with he panel while I helped when asked. After 15 minutes, we finally managed to get it done.

"This should work. You wanna hit the start button?"

Squealing I grinned at him and reached for the button. He chuckled at my actions and I was distracted by the sound, causing me to hit the wrong button.

"Kyaa!" The cold water flashed out of the ground and soaked the both of us.

"Mikan! Look what you did." He stared at me and grinned. "You're so dead."

Screaming, I jumped up and ran for my life. Our backyard was huge and there was so many sprinklers I felt like I was running through the rain. I heard his muffled steps behind me and ran faster. We were both laughing and smiling so much that I tripped, flying backwards and banging into him.

"Oof!" The air was knocked out of me once again as Natsume flipped us over so her was straddling me.

He grinned wickedly at me. "Got you." However, the smile died off both our faces as we noticed how close we were.

Now, here is where normal siblings would pull apart. But we weren't exactly normal. Natsume reached up and caressed my right cheek with his right hand, making my breath hitch. He slowly leaned his head closer.

Then our lips connected.

We knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. My arms wrapped around his neck his hands were on my cheeks, him still straddling me. The kiss became deeper, more passionate, and turned into a make-out session soon after. Natsume's lips left mine and he began to kiss my neck.

Though it was hard, I found the courage to speak. "N-Natsume. This is w-wrong and you know i-it. W-we shouldn't be d-doing this. It - Ah!" I cried out as he softly bit my neck.

"Mikan." He growled. I gulped as he once again loomed over me. "Don't you think I know this is wrong? But I love you! I have since I first laid eyes on you. How can I love you like a sister, if all I want is to love you as a woman?" He rested his head in the crook of my neck. "Mikan, please say you love me too. As a man, not a brother."

I hugged him tighter to me. "I love you, too. As a man. But what about-"

He silenced me with a kiss. "I don't care, Mikan. We aren't related by blood, and I couldn't give two shits about the law. Screw everyone else!"

"Natsume . . ." I whispered.

"Why don't we run away? Then we be together with no worries." I smiled at him.

"Anything for you, Natsume."

Condition of Love No. 1 - Broken. 

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! I've always wanted to write about forbidden love. I always hear people saying that there are limits to love. I say that is complete bullshittery. I'm obsessed with forbidden love (mostly brotherXsister or teacherXstudent. Let me know if you know any good mangas involving them. ;)) so I thought I'd write a story on why no love is ever forbidden. Especially the whole relation thing. Seriously, we're all related in some way or another, just some relatives are closer than most. Every stranger on the street is related to you in some way. So, does it matter who we love? Gah, it bugs me! Anyway, sorry for the rant.

DISCLAIMED: If I owned anything it would be this jar of - Hey! Where'd my jar of peanut butter go?

Review please. Each review goes to a good cause, whether it be good or bad. So please, donate now and save someone from going into the emo corner of doom.


	2. Blood Bines, Love Intertwines

Conditions of Love  
>Chapter 2<p>

**Tittle:** Blood Binds, Loves Intertwines  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Natsume X Mikan  
><strong>Inspiration:<strong> Blood is thicker then water but love is thicker then blood  
><strong>Genre:<strong>Romance/Fluff 

* * *

><p>Condition of Love No. 2 - You can not love someone related to you by blood.<p>

My breath caught at the sight of her.

The first time I met my cousin, I was 7 years old. She was six and made my heart beat fast just by walking into the room. Her long brunette hair, curled in those adorable pigtails, was something I longed to touch. It was my birthday party, and she was all I wanted. Her red dress with the ribbon the back matched perfectly with my red polo shirt.

She was perfect for me.

We became best friends after that, and by the time I was 11 I knew I loved her. But she was my cousin. Stuff like that was frowned upon. Now I'm 20 and she's 19, and I just didn't care anymore.

She is Mikan Sakura. I am Natsume Hyuuga. And we are forbidden. 

* * *

><p>"Good luck, Nattie!"<p>

He smiled slightly at her before walking away, face slightly flushed from the nickname. As the company representitive, he was in charge of saying a speech on every special occasion known to man.

And today was Valentines day. God help him.

If anyone had asked him how he felt right now, it could involve a number of swear words. What he was about to do was risky, embarrassing, and moronic. And he was still willing to do it.

For her.

The CEO stepped down from the podium after announcing him. Natsume thanked him before walking up and beggining his speech.

"Valentines day is a day of love. And love is... Well, to be honest, it's the worst thing on Earth." A few members of the crowd gasped but he continued. "But it's also the best thing. Love is what binds us together. They say hate is an ugly emotion, but so is love. Love is a dangerous, addictive drug. It can pick you up and smash you around, break your heart over and over then feed you to the sharks. It will drag you to hell and back, leaving scars that can never be healed. But it will still leave you wanting more.

"There are all kinds of love, but people limit them. Romantic love is always restircted by the community. And you know what? I'm one of those people in love with someone I'm 'forbidden' to love." The audience was so shocked that he was sure that there would be no sound throughout the whole speech. "It's'forbidden' for a student and teacher to fall in love. 'Forbidden' for people with big age gaps to fall in love. 'Forbidden' for people to love someone related to them by blood. And that is my case. But, you know what? Everyone is related to each other in some form, even complete strangers. So if you can love them, why can't I love my cousin? And this brings me to my main point, the reason I agreed to write this speech.

"I'm in love with Mikan Sakura, my cousin."

There were minutes of shocked silence, minutes that felt like they streched into eternity. Then, finally, a slow applause began to start until it became loud, cheers and whistles included.

Then he saw a flash of red fabric and knew she had run out of the hall.

He chased after her, ignoring all the questions being thrown at him. All that mattered was _her_.

Natsume finally found her outside, sitting on the stone edge of the secluded fountain. "Hey."

She looked up and he could see tears in her eyes. "Why, Natsume? Why?"

He fliched inwardly at the pure sadness in her tone. Was this the part where he got rejected? But, putting on a brave face, he plopped down next to her and held her hand in his, tracing her knuckles with his thumb. "You can't ask why. I love you. Is it that hard to believe?"

"But I'm your cousin!" She cried, the tears over flowing. "I love you, Natsume. I love you so much. But what do you expect me to do? Throw away everything for you, knowing everyone will disapprove of our relationship? I'm not sure if I could do that."

"I would for you." He whispered softly, watching her eye widen. "I would do anything for you. Tell me then, do you think I'm worth it? Would you regret being with me?"

"No." She murmured, eyes downcast. "I wouldn't."

He smiled at her. "That settles it then." And he crashed his lips onto hers.

Condition of Love No. 2 - Broken. 

* * *

><p>AN: Woo! Another chappie updated fast. And I managed it right before midnght. Yay! I really enjoyed writing Natsume speech and describing his love for her. I find it adora-bubble! I'm sorry for the shortness, but these are just drabbles. Anyway, goodnight people of Mars! ...Wait, what do you mean this Earth? Someone told me this was Mars! Oh, shit! You're so dead imaginary psycopathic hobo in my head. Disturbing. Anyway, thank you to my first readers for this story:

YuiKudo  
>Syao Blossoms<br>Tsuki-chama  
>Random-Person-Number-1 - Thanks for the suggestion! It was a really good manga. Wish it was longer. =D.<p>

DISCLAIMED: I own everything! Muahahaha! Except Justin Bieber. You can have him. (Pfft. I own nothing, actually. Except my mighty-flying-power-turtle. That I own.)

Review please. Save me from getting another case of RDS -Review Deprived Syndrome. It's not fun. DX.


	3. Thunder

Conditions of Love  
>Chapter 3<p>

**Title:** Thunder  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Tsubasa X Youichi. Mention of Natsume X Mikan.  
><strong>Inspiration:<strong> To writers block, for ruining my thousands of attempts at writing and making this.  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Humour/Fluff  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Yaoi (boy X boy) love. If not a fan, leave now.

* * *

><p>Condition of Love No. 3 - You can not fall in love with someone who is the same gender as you.<p>

Youichi Hijiri.

Most popular boy in school.

Girls fawned over him, boys envied him, teachers adored him and animals were drawn to him. There was not a person on this Earth who could resist his charms. The thing that makes him so popular?

He doesn't even try.

His is quiet, stoic and stays by himself all the time. His silver hair - unnatural for a seventeen-year-old as it may be - hung slightly in his eyes and always looked like he hadn't bothered to brush it. His emerald eyes were emotionless, though when provoked would blaze like flashes of lightning in a sea storm. He was scary, so none of his fangirls would dare approach him for risk of eternal humiliation. But there was person dumb enough to anger him repeatedly, every day, for the past five years.

Tsubasa Andou.

He wasn't popular, no. Not even close. He had spiky blue-black hair that, while having the same bed-head look, always seemed too big for his head. His navy coloured eyes were always cheerful, always kind, but usually covered with his black glassess. They weren't nerdy glassess, but they just didn't suit him. He was tall, a couple inches over six feet. Only three inches taller than Youichi. But he slouched, making him seem shorter. So why was he the only one who could talk to the most popular boy in school?

No one knew. But he was always there.

Tsubasa was one year older and one grade higher then Youichi, but he never failed to come down to the younger buildings and bug him. And what did Youichi do about it?

He blew up, of course.

But, secretly, he liked Tsubasa's visits. He was the only person who treated him not like a God, but like the teenage boy he was. And, really, wasn't it obvious that Tsubasa liked Youichi? He wouldn't bug him if he didn't. But there something about Tsubasa's intentions that no one knew, not even Youichi himself. So, when Tsubasa walked into their class the next morning, what do you think the reaction was?

Shock.

The class turned deathly silent as their nerdy senior walked in, grinning lightheartedly. I'm guessing you want to know the story, right? Well, being the kind narrator I am, I'll tell you the story...

"Once upon a time there was an ugly oger. He lived down in a dangerous swamp where no villager dared to go. But, one day, the prince went down to slay the oger. When he found it was a female, he fell in love with her. The prince-"

"Boring!" A fellow classmate of the girl talking drawled, dragging out the 'or' sound. She glared at him and their teacher, Mr. Narumi, walked to the front.

"Katsuya-kun, that was rude," he admonished the boy. "But I do agree with you!" He added cheerfully, making the class chuckle and the girl tear up. "Next time, try harder, Karin-chan." The girl walked to her seat, head bowed so that her hair covered her face. The whole time the only person who could stop her getting hurt was Youichi, but he stayed silent, uncaring.

"OK, class! I have a suprise for you guys." The class started to whisper but Narumi quietened them down. "You know how every year we get the grade twelves to pair up with the grade elevens for a months work?" He asked and everyone nodded or called affirmation. "Well, this year our class, 11 Crimson, will be pairing up with 12 Crimson. And the grade twelves get to pick their buddies!"

While the class cheered happily, excited to have a chance to be with their friends, Youichi groaned inwardly. The girls would surely pick him, and he didn't want a bolder-than-most fangirl stuck by his side for a month. As the seniors walked in, everyone froze at the sight of the familiar spiked up hair that entered last.

"Hey guys!" He waved, and not a noise was made. The someone coughed the word 'nerd' very rudely and everyone laughed...

Including Tsubasa.

No one really knew why he was laughing, but they kept laughing anyway. "Settle down, everyone!" Called Mr. Misaki, the teacher of 12 Crimson. Everyone shut up and he began talking. "We're going to pick the grade twelves names out of a hat and then they'll pick who they want their buddy to be. No switching partners."

He dug his hand into the hat and pulled a name. "Natsume Hyuuga?" Everyone looked towards the hottie standing seperate from the group of seniors, wondering who he'd pick. His raven hair hung in his crimson eyes that scanned the crowed throughly, looking for a certain face.

"Mikan Sakura," he said.

The whole class was shocked, to say at the least. Natsume, another popular guy, was notorious for being a loner. He pushed everyone away and hated picking partners for group projects. He always let the teacher pick for him and then didn't say a word to his partner. This was the first time more then half the people there had actually heard him talk. And he didn't even hesitate.

Mikan - a short brunette with hazel eyes - jumped up excitedly, a huge smile on her face. She went over to him and gave him a quick hug before standing beside him. Everyone was astonished to see a flash of a smile on Natsume's usually stoic face. _Are they going out?_, wondered the two classes. Even the teachers were shocked.

"OK... Um, next is... Tsubasa Andou." The girls in grade twelve made disappointed noises, knowing he'd pick the boy they were all going for.

"Youichi Hijiri." Everyone turned to see Youichi's reaction, but he just shrugged and stood up. _At least he's better than a fan girl_, he thought. When he got to Tsubasa's side, the navy-eyed boy ruffled his hair. Youichi just slapped his hand away and growled lightly. Everyone continued picking partners and Youichi tuned it all out, thinking about various things.

* * *

><p>"Psst..." Youichi heard, but he shurgged it off. "Psst..." He heard again, this time right next to his ear. Some part of his mind knew it would be Tsubasa, so he ignored it. "<em>Psst<em>..." Youichi, again, ignored this, purposely trying to annoy Tsubasa. "I said _psst,_you freaking retard! Wake up, Jeff," yelled a voice in his ear, and Youichi was so startled that he jumped up and fell off of his chair, all eyes turning to the fuming lad and his grinning partner.

"What the fu-"

"Language!"

"-Hell, Tsubasa?" He sure as llamas didn't deserve a wake up call. Not one as rude as that, anyway. "And who is Jeff?"

Tsubasa just laughed, held out a hand to help him up - which he ignored - and shook his head. "Jeff is one of the Wiggles! The purple one!"

"For God's sake, no one but _you _knows about these cruddy Aussie bands."

"They're not a band," defended Tsubasa, still grinning. "They're on a kids TV show. And they are not cruddy!"

Youichi just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. What's the project, anyway?"

"I knew you weren't listening," Tsubasa said triumphantly. "We have to design a gothic dress." Seeing the look on the silver-haired boys face, Tsubasa smirked. "Weird, right? I told you Naru was gay."

"I heard that," sung a manly/girly voice - if that's possible - from the front. Both boys just got to work, paying no mind to the pouting teacher up front. Something about that guy just wasn't right... Maybe he was bisexual?

* * *

><p>"I'll walk you to your dorm!"<p>

"No."

"Come on," whined the voice of Tsubasa. He just wanted to... Well, he couldn't tell you that. But you'll know soon enough.

"No. You just want to know which room is mine so you can stalk me whenever you want."

"Yup!" This argument was getting nowhere. After five more minutes of pointless banter, Youichi just sighed in frustration, walking away instead of saying a direct 'yes'. Tsubasa let out a loud whoop and they headed towards Youichi's room.

Youichi was determind to stay silent the whole walk, but found it impossible with Tsubasa by his side. It was weird and - he would never admit this out loud - nice to have him around. He felt safer and happier in Tsubasa's company than he had with anyone else in his whole life...

And that scared him.

_I'm not gay. I'm not gay_, was his continuous mental chant. _Just a feeling that best friends get around each other_. Why did those words feel so wrong? They sounded bitter in his mind and he had to retrain himself from screaming aloud in frustration.

When they finally arrived at his dorm, Youichi was only too relieved to be saying bye to Tsubasa. And disappointed. But he payed no mind to that feeling and was about to bark out a curt goodbye to his senior when Tsubasa gasped.

"Hey, Youichi, can I crash here for the night?"

"No." Some part of him wanted to say yes so badly, to keep Tsubasa around at least a little longer. The other part of him wanted him gone so he could stop feeling so weird.

"But curfew is in five minutes and I'll never make it to my dorm on time or without being caught. Please?" Tsubasa whined, putting on his best puppy dog face. He had no idea just how much it'd effect him.

Youichi struggled to continue refusing him. "It's your fault for walking me to my dorm. I didn't ask you to."

"Please?" The added pout was all he needed to add before Youichi caved.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>The rain poured down hard, bashing loudly against anything and everything outside. Thunder boomed and lighting flashed. Youichi had his head under the covers, eyes closed and hands trying to block his ears. But it made no difference. He could still hear the thunder and imagine the lightning.<p>

Everything he'd ever loved ended during a storm, and he hated them. He feard he'd lose something else, or that he'd lose himself. He hated being made to feel so powerless by natural weather. It wounded his pride and made him lose lots of sleep.

As the loudest thunder yet boomed Youichi let out an unwanted sob. _Shit_, he thought,_ Tsubasa would have heard that_.

"Youichi...? You okay?" Tsubasa's voice came right on cue.

"I'm fine!" He ruined it by letting out a half-sob half-scream when another boom of thunder came. He cringed inwardly when he heard feet shuffling towards him on his bed.

The blankets were ripped off of his head and Tsubasa gasped at the tears pooling in the younger boy's eyes. He had never seen Youichi this vulnerable, and he hated it. It broke his heart. He sat down next to him on the bed and hugged Youichi to him.

Youichi stiffened when his face hit Tsubasa's chest, but he couldn't hold it in anymore when he saw lightning flicker from the corner of his eyes. His arms wrapped tightly around Tsubasa's waist and he sobbed for an hour, until the storm was over.

Once it was over and Tsubasa had calmed him down, Youichi realised the patheticness of his actions. Not only had he cried, he had cried with a witness, who also happened to be a man. What man was scared of thunder and lightning? _Tsubasa must think I'm a wimp now_.

But instead of the look of disgust he thought he would get when he looked up in to Tsubasa's eyes, he saw a look of pure love. That was all he had time to register before Tsubasa's lips came crashing down on his and two warm hands were on his cheeks.

His arms immediately went back around the other boys waist, kissing back with as much fierce passion and love as he was recieving. _I'm gay. I'm _so_ gay for Tsubasa._The boys kissed for a long while before they finally pulled apart for breath.

"I love you," whispered Tsubasa.

Youichi hesitated before whispering back, "I love you, too." Before they could celebrate, Youichi cut in. "What will everyone else think? Well, I don't really care what they think, but what about our parents?"

"Who gives a shit?"

* * *

><p>The two boys walked into school the next morning holding hands and walking very closely together. Everyone stopped to stare at the most popular, untouchable guy in school holding hands with a nerd no one liked... Who was also a guy. Some people sent them disgusted and disapproving looks, but others sent them smiles and I-knew-it looks.<p>

It was the start of a relationship that would last forever, and the end of Youichi's reign as most popular. But he didn't care about that at all. He never did, really. Not since his parents accepted their relationship.

And besides, what could possibly hurt him when Tsubasa was by his side, showering him with all the love in the world?

Condition of Love No. 3 - Broken.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I realise it's been a long time. I'M SO SORRY! I had _major _writers block for this chapter and this was, like, my seventh try at writing this. It was going to be TXN but then I thought TXY would be better. And so, here it is! And, yes, I do realise knifes, guns and generally anything slightly sharp or loaded with bullets can hurt him, but that would take out the romanticness and sappyness of that line. Thank you to these people:

Everyone I thanked in previous chapters  
>Syao Blossoms<br>Kylee-Cat  
>The Kookie Monster<br>Goldenwolfhowl  
>anim3gurl<br>bienenstich  
>Winters Revenge<br>sweetestchocolate411  
>Jannie Mhae<br>Nadine99wuzhere  
>The Silver Locket<br>awesome-craziness

DISCLAIMED: If I owned GA, why would I be writing FFN about it?

Review please! Good or bad. As long as you know it's the reviews that keep this story going...


End file.
